


Beauty and the Bad Boy

by angelkat



Series: [collection] art stuff [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkat/pseuds/angelkat
Summary: A night in the firefly fields.
Relationships: Grace/Viper
Series: [collection] art stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beauty and the Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ezekiel0601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiel0601/gifts).




End file.
